


Embrace of the Demon

by Yulaty



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Panicking
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

จอห์นตัวสั่นงกงัน อาการแพนิกควบคุมร่างกายและความคิดของเขาในตอนนี้ มันเกิดขึ้นฉับไวเกินกว่าจะตั้งตัวได้ทัน กลุ่มปีศาจ จอห์นนึกโกรธที่ตนเองดื่มมากเกินไปและไม่ได้โทรเรียกเชสให้มารับ ในทีแรก เขานึกว่าอารมณ์คุกรุ่นที่สัมผัสได้เป็นเพียงเรื่องธรรมดา ไม่ได้คิดเลยว่ามันเจาะจงมาที่เขา—เขาคนเดียวที่เป็นเป้าหมายของพวกมัน

มือน่าขยะแขยงที่เลื้อยไล่จับตามส่วนต่าง ๆ ของร่างกายทำให้ฝันร้ายของจอห์นกลับมาอีกครั้ง กลับมาทั้งที่ยังลืมตาอยู่ น้ำมนต์หมดไปแล้วจากงานในช่วงสายของวันนี้ ที่เหลืออยู่ในกระเป๋าแจ็คเก็ตด้านในของเขามีเพียงไบเบิ้ล กระเป๋าสตางค์ บุหรี่ ไลท์เตอร์ บ้าเอ๊ย ทำไมถึงสะเพร่าได้ขนาดนี้วะ ทั้งที่ก็รู้ว่าตัวเองจะอยู่รอดได้ก็ด้วยของพวกนั้น ทั้งที่ก็รู้ว่าควรเตรียมพร้อมรับมือเสมอหากยังไม่อยากตาย หากยังชดเชยความผิดและซื้อใบเบิกทางไปสู่สวรรค์ไม่ได้

การขัดขืนเกิดขึ้นได้เท่าที่แรงของมนุษย์ที่มีแอลกอฮอล์แล่นอยู่ในเลือดปริมาณมากคนหนึ่งจะทำได้ หนึ่งหมัดที่ท้อง สองมือจับแขนเขาไว้ แรงเตะหลังเข่า นั่นทำให้จอห์น คอนสแตนตินเสียหลักทรุดลงบนพื้นในที่สุด กลิ่นกัมมะถันคละคลุ้ง เสียงหัวเราะชอบใจ ทุกอย่างรอบตัวเริ่มปนเปกันไปหมด ยากจะแยกออก สติค่อย ๆ หลุดลอยไปช้า ๆ

 

ไฟ  
สะเก็ดไฟปะทุที่เสื้อผ้าของหนึ่งในพวกมัน ก่อนจะลุกลามไปทั้งร่างกายในเวลาไม่กี่วินาที จากหนึ่งเป็นสอง จากสองเป็นสี่ เสียงโหยหวน เสียงของแข็งกระแทกกับอะไรบางอย่าง เมื่อรู้ตัวอีกที จอห์นก็พบว่าตนเองนั่งอยู่ท่ามกลางกองเพลิงที่ให้ความอบอุ่นมากกว่าจะร้อนละลายผิวหนัง เรียวคิ้วขมวดมุ่น ไม่เข้าใจนักว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น ความสามารถในการคิดของเขาลดฮวบลงหลังจากเหตุการณ์ที่เพิ่งผ่านมา

จอห์นขยับริมฝีปาก สวดส่งพร้อมก่นด่าด้วยถ้อยคำเท่าที่นึกออกในใจ ก่อนจะพาร่างกายอ่อนล้าของตนเองไปเอนพิงผนังอิฐชื้นของตึกที่อยู่ใกล้ ๆ เขาล้วงเข้าไปในเสื้อ หมายจะหยิบบุหรี่สักมวนขึ้นมาสูบ แต่ไม่สำเร็จ มือของเขาสั่น—สั่นไปทั่วทั้งสรรพางค์กายก็ว่าได้ จังหวะการเต้นของหัวใจถี่รัวจนน่ากลัวว่าจะวาย จอนกำเสื้อโค้ทของตัวเองแน่นเสียจนข้อนิ้วขาวเผือด เสียงแห้งแหบอ่อนแอจนจอห์นไม่อยากเชื่อว่าเป็นของตนเองดังออกมาจากลำคอ

“I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t —”

“Shh…”

เสียงนั้นดังแทรกขัดจังหวะ  
กลิ่นกำมะถันที่เหล่าปีศาจมีถูกกลบไว้ด้วยกลิ่นมัสก์ราคาแพง มืออุ่นหนาล้วงเข้ามาในเสื้อของเขา หยิบผ้าผืนเล็กปักชื่อย่อแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของออกมา เช็ดทำความสะอาดเขม่าควันบนใบหน้าอย่างแผ่วเบา ระมัดระวังจนเกือบเรียกได้ว่าอ่อนโยน

ภาพพร่ามัว แต่จอห์นก็รู้ว่าคนตรงหน้าเขาตอนนี้คือใคร

บัลธาซาร์ย่อตัวลง วาดแขนโอบ มืออุ่นจนร้อนของอีกฝ่ายลูบตั้งแต่ศีรษะลงไปถึงหลังคอสามสี่ครั้ง ก่อนจะเลื่อนลงไปที่แผ่นหลัง

“I’m here, Johnny.” เสียงกระซิบข้างใบหูเพียงแผ่วเบาทำให้จอห์นปิดปากเงียบสนิทลงง่ายดาย เขาพยายามปรับจังหวะการหายใจให้กลับมาเป็นปกติ ฝืนตนเองไม่ให้หลับตาลง กลัว—เขากลัวว่าภาพเหล่านั้นจะกลับมา ภาพความทรงจำที่อยากลบทิ้ง ภาพเหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่…

เพียงแค่นึกถึง พลันร่างกายที่เริ่มสงบก็สั่นเทาอีกครั้ง และทวีความรุนแรงมากกว่าก่อน  
แขนของบัลธาซาร์รัดกระชับแน่นขึ้นอีกหน่อยเมื่ออีกฝ่ายได้ยินชื่อของตนเองจากปากเขา และจอห์นก็ไม่ได้แสดงสัญญาณของการขัดขืนใด ๆ ตรงกันข้าม เขากลับเอนซบไหล่ใต้สูทเปื้อนเลือดนั่นโดยไม่คิดว่าตนเองจะเปรอะตามไปเสียด้วยซ้ำ

อ้อมกอดจากปีศาจ  
อ้อมกอดของปีศาจ

อ้อมกอดของบัลธาซาร์  
—ที่แห่งเดียวที่จอห์น คอนสแตนตินอยู่ได้โดยไม่ต้องระวังตัว

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
